My Sun And Stars
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: The world see them as their saviors, gods, but what really happens underneath the uniforms they wear? When two of the League's members disappear unexpectedly, the team starts to fall apart. As team struggle to recoup after the calamity, they make decisions of a life time. Will the main woman on the team, Wonder Woman, turn to love or hate when someone close disappears? BMWW
1. My Sun And Stars

I am Princess Diana from Themyscira. Demigod of Themyscira and daughter of the Goddess Hippolyta. I joined the Justice League a week ago and I'm already considered family. After I've been exiled from Themyscira for eternity, this is what I'm calling home, a space watch tower that orbits earth. I technically live with my friends/teammates/workmates/partners in crime/roommates/etc. Superman, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onzz, Flash, Green Lantern, and not so much Batman. Batman doesn't live in the Watch Tower, but instead somewhere on earth.

Though I don't know these people that well, they already feel like family. We've been through so much in this past week, it felt like I've been with them for a year. J'onn is new since he joined the Justice League two weeks ago when his past came back to haunt him. He warned the Justice League at the time that the aliens that were destroying earth were the same ones which destroyed his planet. In the end he saved the earth so Superman "invited" him to join the Justice League. He did since he felt that he had a purpose in this world.

I joined when J'onn accidentally summoned me telepathically when he was trying to send out a signal to Batman. I felt it and it woke me in my sleep in Themyscria. Mother forbid me from leaving, but I couldn't just sit and watch Man's World crumble. I fought along side with the Justice League and they had the heart to let me in.

* * *

I always thought that TV was one of Man's World undesired creations, but right now, it has become very close to me. When you're up in space, there's really not much to do. But then again, when is the world not in peril. Superman is busy in Chile helping with an earthquake, GL is working out his differences with the Lanterns, Flash is cleaning up and helping distribute supplies to troops in Afghanistan, J'onn is helping with ever day petty crimes, and Hawkgirl is working on the frustrating computer virus our system has suffered under for the last three days.

We have been trying to contact Batman, but we haven't been able to for several days.

As I channel surf, I feel useless. As far as I'm concerned, I can split a building in two without breaking a sweat. Superman didn't want me moving until tomorrow because my severe battle scars haven't healed yet. My metabolism has slowed ever since I've left Themyscira. Unlike Flash, I can't eat to my heart's desire because my body can't handle human junk. My body heals and feeds itself. Meaning that I don't have to eat. I only eat when I feel like tasting something. Human food doesn't satisfy me like the fruit grown on Themyscira.

"Diana… I can feel your rage from here…" I turn and look at Hawkgirl's wings. Her back is facing me, and her fingers and arms still stretch over the computer's control board tapping away. I sigh and hope that I let out all my stress with it. "Hera give me strength…" There was a moment of silence.

"I guess I feel as though I need to help in some way." Another momentary silence. "Diana, no matter how much I wish you could help me with this raging virus, Superman ordered me to make sure you aren't mobile until tomorrow morning."

I can hear the slight irritation bubbling from her voice. I don't blame her, I'm on edge too. Knowing that the control board is only a few yards away and I can't get there is quite irritating.

I sit there watching the news for a few more minutes when I feel as though I've been stabbed in the gut 1000 times. I scream, which is ear piercing. I haven't screamed in pain or in loss since I was a child.

I feel myself withering. I fall off the chair I was sitting in and hold my stomach. My body shakes hard and I feel Hawkgirl's talons digging into my shoulder blades. I grip her wrist like a lifeline and clutch my stomach. I can hear her yelling through the earpiece for anybody in the Justice League to respond. I feel myself pulling away from consciousness and that's when everything goes black.


	2. The Fruit Of The Gods

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone. I know that this story may suck a little, but I was surprised to see that there were a lot of people who actually seen this story. It has been posted for barely 24 hours. I want to thank the people who actually took the time to read it and follow the story. I hope that you guys will help me with my mistakes, I would be open to any kind of criticism, from spelling to the title. I also want to inform you that I have only been registered with for just over 24 hours. _

_Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I wake up and my eyelids feel heavy and I feel drowsy. I stare at the ceiling and stay like that for a while. I hear my monitor beeping next to me and there's shuffling across the room. I turn my head to the side and see J'onn and Batman looking at a screen that J'onn is holding in his hands. I sit up slowly and they both look at me. I rub my head and feel the restraints of the wires and tubes attached to me.

"Welcome back Diana, how do you feel?" J'onn asks me calmly like he always does. Batman stares at me blankly through his black mask. "It feels as though Hera is pounding my head into the earth…" Batman's eyes narrow and he turns to continue to tap on the health monitor. J'onn closes the screen by holding the top and the bottom and pressing the two together, it disappears. He comes over and looks at my bedside monitor that's been beeping away. He studies it closely and taps on the screen a few times before turning to me.

"Diana, its bad new. I'm so sorry. You're metabolism has been slowing down. I can't seem to find a way to bring it back to normal health again. Unlike Flash, your metabolism and body structure isn't the same as his or the humans. You can't eat human food for it won't help the situation. I'm not sure what we can do now."

I have been prepared for the worst and I have braced myself to tell them the secrets of Themyscira. "Listen to me closely. This is very important to me and my Amazon Sisters. I need you not to tell the secrets of Themyscira for there will be sever consequences if you do." I can hear Batman tapping the screen while I wait for a response from J'onn.

He looks at me questioningly and nods once. "There is a holy fruit that has grown in Themyscira for many, many years. That plant has been grown only on Themyscira for it is the fruit of the gods. Since I'm a demigod, or so the humans would call me, I still have to eat somewhat like a human, but I can't consume human food for, like you said, it is ineffective. That plant is the only way to bring me back to full health."

There was a moment of silence again before J'onn spoke, "How would you say we grow one of these holy plants?"

"But that's the complication J'onn, the plant won't grow anywhere but Themyscira and it was once said that a greedy male demigod wanted to have an endless supply of holy fruit which is forbidden. He came to Themyscira, the first male to ever step foot on the land besides Zeus, and stole a sapling of the tree. He fled and tried to grow it on human soil, but it quickly died. The Greek Goddess of Earth, Gaia, quickly poisoned the earth so the Man's World would never see the light of the holy fruit."

I lowered my head slightly because that was my only chance to survive here, but since I'm forbidden from going back to Themyscira, I can't go and eat the holy fruit on Amazon land.

I slide back down in the bed and on my back. This time Batman walks leisurely up to me. "What is the chemical and biological ethnics of this holy plant?" "It doesn't have any. The gods have created such a miracle. Just like the gods themselves, they don't have a body system like humans. Nor do the plant. They are just pure energy."

I can see his eyes squint in frustration. He walks back over to the screen and slams the intercom button on the control panel, "Prepare the Javelin, now."

He turns around swiftly and walks vigorously out the door. I listen to the titanium enforced steel doors close tightly together behind him. J'onn looks back at me with concerned eyes, "Is there anything that I could do to ease the pain?"

I smile genuinely at him because I know he wants the best for all of us, "No, but thank you J'onn." Before he made himself scarce, I grabbed his hand, "No really, thank you." I know that comment runs much deeper than an ordinary 'thank you', but I think by now, he deserves that much.

He cracks a smile and sinks under the ground, a trick that he does much too often and I have come accustom to.

I made myself more comfortable before I completely lay back down. Within a few minutes Flash comes in with four plates full of "Sky High" burgers. He carefully walks over balancing all the plates on his forearms and hands. It seems so odd to see Flash being slow and steady, I absolutely had to laugh. He cracks a smile ever so slightly not breaking his concentration.

He tosses the plates up about a feet and runs out of the room. Before I could blink, Flash dashes back into the room before the doors closed. Even before the plates could fall three inches.

I noticed what he grabbed, it was a bed-n-breakfast table. He placed it over my lap and set down a entire plate of the "Sky High" burgers. "Eat up princess!" I stare questioningly at the carefully piled burgers. I glance back at him and he's shoving them in his face. I guess he feels me staring at him so he looks up, "What? I have super speed, yes, but with great powers I have great weaknesses!" he says confidently, "Since I'm supa speed, I also have supa speed metabolism! Always eating!" He's almost spitting food at me when he gives me a mouthful smile and winks before he continues stuffing himself.

I probably eat only two burgers when Flash finishes all three plates of it. He leans back into his chair comfortably and gives me a loud burp. I grimace and hiss under my breath, "Men…"

We probably sit there in silence for about a minute before Flash comments, "I thought you needed company since not many of us are around the Tower anymore." He flashes me one of his toothy grins and slings an arm around his uncomfortable folding chair.

"Can I help you with anything Princess?"

I pause for a moment making a big deal about what I would want him to do for me. I already knew though, "You could help me get up. I feel like walking around a little." I started positioning myself to get up but Flash quickly pushes me back down, "Oh, uh… J'onn said not to let you up…" He scratches the back of his head making the mask of his costume shift showing more of his baby cheek bones.

"I haven't been up and around for a week now, I don't think exercise will make things worse," I was loosing my patience with young Flash here.

"I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world or anything, but I Princess, have front row seat of how metabolism works," he jabs his thumb towards his chest and stands tall and proud. Of course he had to make a joke, right? "What I'm saying is, the more you move or strain yourself, the slower your metabolism will get, which means that you'll make it worse."

Trying to outsmart Flash was a big mistake… Though he looks more stupid than he really is.

I grin at him, "Well… the least you could do is run me out of the infirmary and take me to the deck for a little while. Then I can be somewhat helpful."

He stands upright looking down at me and crosses him arms around his chest, "…mmm…fine!" he uncrosses his arms and rests them on his hips. He picks me up and carries me bridal style to the control panel of the deck. He sets me down gently on the chair.

"Thanks Flash." I give him a warm smile again.

He gives me a mirror image of my smile and speeds away.

I never thought about "having a relationship", or as the humans call it, with a man, but I sure wouldn't pick flash to be my soul mate. He's sweet and all, but just too immature. He's like family.

I turn my attention to the control panel and pull up the navigator. I lean back in the chair and watch the blip, which indicates the Javelin, move around on the map. I watch the blinking red blip for about five minutes before it disappears.

My eyes go wide, I quickly sit up in the chair and stare at the screen for another minute. Maybe it was just my eyes, I blink a few times. The blip isn't there. My heart starts to race and my mind goes blank for a moment wondering what would happen to Batman or anyone else in the Javelin if it went down.

* * *

_For another note, I will be updating probably almost every day. I have prewritten this story but not yet finished. The chapters may be short, but I will be working constantly on this one story for a while. I haven't really figured out how this will end, so let's just go with the flow and see how this turns out? I also don't know how long this will take so if you have any story ideas to bring it to an end or help bring it to an end, then please, feel free. Also would love any story advice. _


	3. Javelin Down

_**Author's Note**_: Hi guys, its me, 1stfemalescarletrunner. I just wanted to thank every one for reading my new story! Honestly, it has taken me a while to find this website and sign up for an account. I do love sharing my 'writings' and ideas with all the BMWW fans out there.

Also, if there's anything you guys feel that needs to be changed or some advice for the story, then I'm open to anything! And for all of you who commented on my story, thank you so much!

I hope you enjoy my newest story!

* * *

I hit the communication button, "Javelin, come in! Javelin, I repeat, come in!"

My first instinct is to call Flash so I press the intercom, "Flash! Flash!"

By the time I let go of the button, Flash is by my side staring at the Navigator. "What?!"

"The Javelin, its not indicated anywhere on the Navigator!" I point at the Navigator and he looks closely at the screen. His heart sunk so far down, that I thought that I could heart it hit the bottom of his stomach. His eyes go wider then mine and his mouth hangs open. Fear reeks off of him when he slams on the communication button, "Bat! Hawkgirl! Come in! I repeat-" I rest a hand on his clenched fish on the communication button, "I've tried Flash… nothing came through…"

His fear and worry formed into rage. He was no longer shaking of fear but shaking because of rage.

Thought I wasn't affected too deeply by the sudden loss, I felt tears stream down my face and onto my hand.

Flash was shaking so hard and so fast that it looked like he was vibrating. He clenched his teeth together and balled his fists on his sides.

"Flash…" I looked down and let the tears spill freely down my cheeks. Looking at him was too hard.

He brought his fists up high and brought them down as hard as he could on the lighting control panel for the Watch Tower. The lights flickered shortly after that and shorted out.

I could heart Flash running around in circles around the outer edge of the deck. I could barely make out his movement in the dark, but oh, I could hear him sobbing. It was painful just listening to his crying, the cold breeze he created while running stung my tear struck eyes.

While Flash continued running meaninglessly around and around the Watch Tower deck, I started at the Navigator. Something seemed wrong, like the Javelin is still there, but the Navigator isn't catching a read on the ships location. I checked every locating device, communication device, and satellite that we had access to, noting worked. I soon gave up hope and decided to contact the rest of the Justice League. With shaky hands, I pressed the earpiece communicator for all Justice League members, "This is Watch Tower to Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz, and Superman," I started off shaky, but cleared my throat before continuing, "Do not return to the Watch Tower. I repeat, do not return to the Watch Tower. After you have finished with your assigned missions, please await further instructions from the Watch Tower. Watch Tower off." I let go of the button and leaned back on the chair. News like this was something that I needed to tell the rest of the team in person.

I can hear Flash slowing down, he's breathing harder. I watch him continuing to run while hearing the worried voices of the men behind the intercoms.

Flash continues running for another half hour before he halts to a slow stop and bends over and rests his hands on his knees for support. The only noise left in the Watch Tower is Flash's quiet sobbing. Watching how closely attached he was to both Batman and Hawkgirl bought a tear to my eye.

Flash sped up to the control panel where I was sitting with whatever strength and energy he had left. He put his hands on the panel and bent over it. I turned my head over to the other side, watching him was painful. Nothing has changed within the last half hour.

He slid down to his knees with his hands still on the control panel and his eyes plastered to the blank Navigator screen. He moved down further and sat on his legs. I spared a glance at his tear stained face. It pained me to see him like this.

I slid off my chair and sat on the ground with him. I moved to the other side of him so that I could lean against the side of the control panel. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and it was like I saw directly through his soul. He was dying inside.

I pulled on both his shoulders tugging him towards me indicating to him that I wanted to comfort him. He looked at me once and slowly moved closer. He rested his head in the nape of my neck and his body leaned on my left side. He wasn't sobbing, but just simply sulking now. Some tears would roll down his face and on my neck, they were cold, but I didn't move an inch.

I wrapped my arms around him protectively. I felt like a mother for some reason.

* * *

_**two hours later**_

We sat there peacefully before Flash started breathing incredibly hard. He started fidgeting then grabbing at his chest. "Flash," I was worried once again, "Flash, what's wrong?" He started pulling at his costume on his chest.

"I-I… ca-ca b-breah-h…"

He started breathing harder and I started to panic. Flash started to reach up to pull the cowl of his costume off, "Wait! Flash…" I grab his hand, I know how much his identity meant to him, he felt like it was one of his good superhero traits. I didn't want him to give that away.

He smacked my hand away when I tried to reach for him, "I don't care!" His sudden rage outburst threw me off. I was more than startled.

He pulled back his mask and exposed his face. He was really baby cute and had crazy red hair. But there was no time to think of that at the moment.

Sweat beads started to form on his face and his eyes were still puffy from sobbing. He ripped his costume down the center exposing his chest down to his waist. He pulled it down exposing his back. His fingers dug into his chest.

"Flash! Flash!" I crawled over to him, "Flash, listen do me." I know what was happening to him. His body was going into shock because he ran for too long. He isn't getting any energy into his system. His body was failing him.

Flash stopped grabbing at his chest and his face loosened from his pained expression. His head fell limp and his hand hit the floor, "Flash!" I screamed and picked him up to take him back to the infirmary.

I ran like hell kicking anything that got in my way. I ran straight through the titanium reinforced steel doors leaving a big hole in my wake with the wires giving off sparks.

I laid Flash down next to the bed I was just laying in a few hours ago. I attached all the equipment to him and got the monitor running. I checked everything and the machine confirmed what I suspected. His body was going into shock.

The machine asked confirmation of the chemicals it was going to inject into him. I scanned each one making sure they had a purpose. I looked more closely and the chemicals and medicines I didn't recognize. I confirmed all of them. His chest jumped then settled back down when the chemicals entered his body.

I checked his readings on the monitor again, his systems were slowing stabling. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It seems as though I've been doing a lot of that lately.

All the drama and stress seemed over at the moment. I worried about Flash and tried to ignore the part about the Javelin crashing or getting lost somewhere out in the sea. Batman, Hawkgirl, they were gone, and I almost lost Flash. Too much has happened too fast.


	4. The Deliverer Of Bad News

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! thanks so much for reading my story! I've gotten so much good advice and comments on my story! It just makes me want to write even more! I've also heard that updating is better than writing more... I do also believe that's true, but I would like to hear your guy's perspective on that one.

I would also like to know if any of you have any story ideas and would like to share it with me. I'm still a novice at all this writing, so as you can tell, I'm still quite inexperienced and can't really write in the second and third person POV.

I wouldn't mind any advice and review on my story, grammar, or the chapter!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

I push the thought of the Javelin to the back of my head and focus all my energy onto Flash. I take a seat next to him on the infirmary bed. I look at him and rest a hand on the side of his face. To think I almost lost a third member, I had to close my eyes to get the thought out of my head.

I push Flash's blazing red hair out of his face. His head is sweaty and his hair is damp, his face is soaked and his body is slimy. He needs a shower bad, but I can't do much at the moment. I slide my hand down his face again and stand up. I pull a blanket up to his shoulders and check the monitor one last time before I decided to go back to the control panel.

I know that I have to tell the rest of the team what had happened while they were occupied with their assigned missions. I know this is something that has to be done properly and with care, especially with Superman. Batman was Superman's closest working partner in crime when they were growing up with the Justice League. Its going to be hard for him to swallow.

I arrive at the control panel and reboot the system. The lights are still off but the power still works, thank Hera, or Flash wouldn't get the medical attention he needed.

Once the system rebooted, I reach for the earpiece communicator. When I'm just inches from the button, I realize my hand is shaking. I take my hand back and hold it to my chest with my other hand.

That's when I realized this isn't going to be easy.

This time, I reach for the communicator quickly, "Watch Tower to Superman, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz. Confirm your location. The teleporter is ready for pickup." I wait a few moments for a response.

"Superman to Watch Tower, confirming location." I type in the access code for the teleporter to confirm Superman's location. A few seconds later, Superman phases in section 3 of the teleporter.

"J'onn J'onzz to Watch Tower, confirming location." I proceed with the same process and a few seconds later J'onn appears in section 2 of the teleporter.

"Green Lantern to Watch Tower, confirming location." I confirm his location and he comes into view in section 1 a few moments later.

"Good Lord, I would take the Javolen anytime over this hunk of junk…" I can hear GL complaining when Superman scares me.

"Diana? Are you fine?" I turn around and look up to his face, he rested a hand on my shoulder and his face had worry written all over it.

"Where is Batman and Hawkgirl? Weren't they just here?" I close my eyes for a moment to hold back the tears stinging my eyes. I take a deep breath to clear the lump in my throat. "Bring the rest to the meeting room," I stand while I say this and slide his hand off my shoulder.

I start making my way to the hall off of the deck when I hear GL shout, "What the hell happened to the lights in this place?" Then the titanium doors closed behind me.

I take the long way to get to the meeting room. I hope to stall myself only because I know how painful it is to be the deliverer of bad news.

Before I make my way into the meeting room, I pass the infirmary. I walk five feet pass the door before I stop. I look back at the door fighting the urge to go in. I turn around and make my way to the infirmary door. I walk through the hole in the door and take a few steps inside. I take a good long look at Flash before realizing that he was going to be ok. It took another moment to sink in.

I walk back out and place my hand on the security lock making the doors open. I reset the settings of the infirmary door to stay open hiding the damage I created while in panic.

I take another deep breath to help stop my shaking and clear my mind.

I don't think I have ever been this distraught or shaken since I was a young girl on Themyscira.

The moment I reach the meeting room, the rest of the team is already seated and looking impatient. I rest my hands on the table and lean on them for support. All are at attention to me as I stand at the head of the Justice Hall table. I look down, sigh, and pull myself together. I pull my hair back out of my face and I look at my three teammates staring at me with mixed expressions.

"I need your undivided attention," I start slow, "I won't give any back stories, I won't try to avoid the topic in any way." I look at each one of them closely, looking into their eyes, looking for anything. "Batman, Hawkgirl…" I close my eyes letting a tear fall down my face, "They will not be returning… Their services for the Justice League was more then what we could ever ask for."

There's a brief moment of silence. Its almost deafening.

"What… do you mean, "not returning"?" I look at Superman, it's a painful sight. His head is down and his hands are clenched. "I demand an explanation!" He slams a fist into the table and it makes a large dent.

GL rests a hand on Superman's shoulder and shakes his head. J'onn hasn't said a word, nor has he moved an inch.

"What happened to Flash?" I can hear the hurt in Superman's voice. I could also see the fear in his eyes, the fear that Flash might have joined Batman and Hawkgirl. That fear doesn't fit him.

I stand up tall and turn my back to them. I walk towards the door and it opens automatically. "Come if you want to see him."

I am the first to arrive. I stand by his bedside and do a quick check of his monitor, everything's stable and he'll be just fine in a few days.

Few moments later the three main men walk through the open doors. "What happened to the doors?" I ignored GL. I know that he's just trying to lighten the mood, but he can't. Nothing can lift the weight off Superman's shoulders now.

He's the strongest man on the face of this planet and probably throughout the galaxy, but not even he can save himself from the weight put on his shoulders...

No one says anything while Superman and J'onn go up to Flash and ask if he's ok and slowly sit him up. I watch them. Flash stares ahead like he's still sleeping. He hasn't woken up yet.

I hear them asking him questions, he hasn't answered a single one. Honestly, I don't think he will.

I look down and rub my arm. To think, all of this could have been prevented.

* * *

**Once again, thank you so much for reading my story, and if you have anything to say about my story, please, by all means, write something down in this BEAUTIFUL white box down there...**


	5. Grown Distant

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my last few chapters to my story. I have finally decided to make my chapters slightly longer, for I have read my own story and found it to be a little too, choppy. I have extended it slightly.

I also want to say thanks for all the helpful comments. I might have missed a few things in my story that either doesn't explain itself or just doesn't make sense at all. I would like to hear from you guys how you felt or if you found any error.

Thanks so much and ENJOY!

* * *

Holding the tray, I walk through the hall quickly passing J'onn on the way. I stop in front of the sixth door down the slowly curving hallway. I place my index finger on the print scanner and it takes just a second to analyze the prints unnatural swerves. It beeps twice and the door slides open.

"Flash? I brought your food…" I walk slowly, knowing that sudden movements startle him now. Its ironic really.

"Thanks Princess… Could always count on you." He cracks a smile beyond his chapped lips.

Looking at him now, his condition only became worse over time. Mentally and physically. All he does all day is practically staying in bed and geting up when he has to take a shower or use the restroom, and he isn't the one who gives himself the shower.

I pull up the chair that sits by the bed and place the tray of food on his lap. I pick up the spoon and scoop the soup into his mouth, it seems as though he had died with Batman and Hawkgirl.

I feed him in silence and after he finishes I hold the cup to his mouth, "Do you need to use the restroom?" "No."

I take the tray off his lap and place it on the table next to him. I look at him and he looks at me, we sit in silence for a few minutes. "Thank you… for everything…" He looks and me and nods his head. I frown and smile at the same time, if its possible… I rest my hand on his shoulder. "…Wally…"

* * *

I wake up to the sight of earth, its slowly moving. I turn over in bed and look at the alarm clock that's sitting on my bed stand. Its 5:30am already… I get up and take my night shirt off and get my uniform on. I pull the blue stared bottom piece on first then slide into my red top piece. I grab my waist buckle and snap it on. I place my head piece on, and pierce my earrings on my ears. I hook my lasso on my waist buckle and squeeze my hands through the wrist bands. I grab my boots and slide them on. I rake my hair because I can already hear Flash calling for me.

The doors open before I can slam through them, I push off the ground as I turn out the door, I focus at the air around me and I start to gain height. I push at the dense air and I go faster, as I come around the last turn, I almost fly straight into GL.

He uses his ring and grabs me with a large hand, "Whoa, Diana, slow down. Flash is going to be fine." He puts me down and gives me a blank expression before he walks past me. I watch him for a moment and take flight once more. I round the last turn and land on my feet when I reach his door.

I place my finger on the scanner and walk through. Wally's sitting there, bags under his eyes, looking far too pale.

"Wally, you need to go and run, Speed Force is calling you back, I can hear it," I place my hands on my hips trying not to scold him.

He's staring ahead looking at the blank tv. "Wally?" I walk cautiously toward the bed, "Wally, are you ok?"

His head snaps towards my direction, I hold back a gasp. He blinks a few times and his pupils adjust. I thought his eyes changed color from sky blue to navy blue…

He blinks a few more times at me, I just stare at him with wide eyes not moving a muscle. He looks down at his hands and turns them over a few times. "Wally…?" He doesn't look back up but then starts to vibrate his fingers at a rate where the Speed Force's lightning strikes show.

"Wally!" I run over and grab his hands to stop it before he does anything else stupid, "What the hell are you thinking!"

He blinks his eyes a few more times and then his eyes roll back and he falls on his back on the bed. "Wally! Wally! I check for his pulse, its racing. I grab his shoulders and shake him violently, "Wally, wake up! What the hell just happened?"

He blinks before he wakes up and stares at the ceiling. He grimaces and grabs his forehead, "Aww… What happened?"

I watch him for a few more seconds before I conclude that he's ok.

I sigh before I relax. "Something came over you. It almost seemed like it wasn't you anymore. You, opened the Speed Force."

He looked shocked, "What?"

"Something happened, I don't know what."

I give him a worried expression and rest a hand on his shoulder. I open my mouth to say something but, "Wonder Woman, we have a issue on the main deck." I sigh, "Be good." When I start to leave the room, I hear Flash, "Aren't I always?"

Always has to have the last word. I smirk before I let the doors close behind me.

I put on the warrior façade for the situation. It seemed to fit. "Was the situation that bad that you had to bother me?"

Superman landed abruptly next to me, "Some of us have duties other than taking care of someone who's capable of handling themselves." He doesn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes.

Ever since Batman and Hawkgirl disappeared, he hasn't been able to look anyone in the eyes. We have grown… distant… over the past few weeks.

"The problem is, Nightwing has called in, he finally found out that Batman must've been dead or missing." Superman pulled up the voice message Nightwing was able to hack into our system. Superman pressed a button an played the recording.

"I don't understand why you would keep this… this… news from me," there was a long silence, "but it was the wrong choice. I was Batman's Robin. He would have wanted me to know, the first person to know. If I don't get answers, I'm coming up." Then there was a click and everything was still.

J'onn was the first to speak up, "I can tell, his voice pattern is shaking, its undulating, his breathing is fast. He truly doesn't want to know what happened. I also don't believe that's hes going to come up to the Watch Tower and face all of us."

Superman didn't like Nightwing's threat, I could smell his frustration, "The world isn't ready to know that Gotham's Knight is dead."

"Let's narrow our perspective, I think that Nightwing has the right to know that his only family is dead." I make my voice stiff and firm, making sure Superman gets the message loud and clear.

"He was my best friend. He stood by me when no one else did. Nightwing... for lack of a better word, abandoned him after he turned 18."

"You don't understand, he let him go by himself, he was a young man at the time, he was grown enough to hand this harsh world himself."

J'onn has made himself scarce probably because he doesn't want to deal with our bickering.

Arguing with Superman is not going to get me anywhere. "Fine, do what you feel is right and I'll do the same." I turn around and slowly walk towards the main hall.

"Just realize that you have enough blood on your hands." I stop walking for a moment letting his harsh words sink in. I always knew deep down that it was true, but hearing it from him stung. There was a lump in my throat that I just couldn't swallow.

I make my way back to Wally's room. "Hey, Wally." I walk in and stand by the foot of his bed, "I won't be back for a while. Are you able to take care of yourself while I'm gone?" an uncertain look crawls onto my face. "Survival Of The Fittest princess, I'll be ok."

I nod my head slowly, "Ok, that's all I needed to hear." I walk out of the room.

While walking down the hall, I hear throwing and crashing coming from GL's room. Flash wasn't the only one who went downhill after the disappearance of Hawkgirl and Batman.

I can tell that he loved Hawkgirl. I stopped. I placed my fist up to the door, but I couldn't bring myself to knock.

* * *

**To everyone who reads my story, I LOVE YOU! And for everyone who comments, LOVE YA EVEN MORE!**

**Thanks so much for reading, leaving a comment, and following this story. It means a lot to me! **

**I'm a novice to this, so I still don't really get the concept of the 'Beta', so I can safely say that this wasn't 'Beta Read' or whatever its called.**


	6. Nightwing

_**Author's Note**_: Hi guys, this is the new update on my story, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I retract my hand from the door and this time fly over to the landing platform. I land and make my way to the supply center of the landing dock. I prepare everything I think I would need. "Computer, prepare the Javelin for takeoff." The machines around the Javelin start to move around filling the tank with gas and other necessities.

I continue gathering things I mightneed.

Two hours later, I'm ready to takeoff. I hop into the pilot seat and close the hatch. I type in the location of Batman's Batcave into the navigator. I make sure that the invisibility is on and working, then open the gates of the landing platform.

I place my hands on the throttle. Before I put full throttle, I stop. Call it nerves, anxiety. But it was more. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe Superman was right.

No. Flash's health has dropped from unknown causes, it started the day Batman disappeared. GL is falling to pieces, his will power is low. I don't even think he has enough will to be a certified Green Lantern anymore.

They need me to do this.

I slam the throttle backwards and the Javelin flies forward scraping the top of the platform on its way out.

It takes a few minutes before I entrer earth's atmosphere. I fly over the Atlantic Ocean and head straight towards Gotham. I spot the Batcave and the landing deck is already open. Strange, its always closed. I wouldn't think that Nightwing would be stupid enough to keep the waterfall landing deck open.

I glide in having to pull the wings to the side.

I put the landing gear down and the Javelin touches the ground gently with a thud. I kill the engine and have the deck roll down. I have a feeling that I'm going to be here for a while.

"Hello?" I walk out and hear the news playing on Batman's computer. I turn to the computer and see that the GCN was on the biggest screen. It was breaking news. I noticed that someone was in the chair. I walked up not wanting to hid my footsteps. They probably already knew I was here.

The sound of my feet taping against the metal floor was deafening over the news.

I watched the screen while I slowly approached the chair.

_"Breaking news. There has been an increase of crime on the streets within the past few weeks. As you can see behind me, a bank has just been robbed by two unknown young boys… The GCPD has yet to release comment. But right now, the question on everyone's lips is 'Where's the Justice League?' and most importantly, 'Where's Gotham City's son, The Batman?'"_

All I could do was stop an listen to the news. I didn't realize that Batman and Hawkgirl's disappearance affected us, no, me so much. I didn't think it was affecting the League's members.

"You people think you're helping this world… When all your really doing is making it worse. We're the ones who should be noticed. We're the people behind the scenes. You think you can be everywhere at once, when in reality, you can't be there at all." He pauses, probably to gather his thoughts, or maybe just simply to take a breath of air, "People like me, Speedy, Blue Beetle, even Donna we stay in our hometown and protect it at all costs."

I knew without a heartbeat that this was Nightwing. He's lost his mind. He used to be waiting at the Batcave every night for Batman to return back and tell him that he's gotten accepted to join the Justice League. He's always been so excited to join, that his anxiety would get the best of him.

"Nightwing. I know that's you. I don't understand what has gotten you so upset, but please, calm down so we can talk this through." The softest smoothest voice would loosen him up.

"No! You don't understand!" he takes a breath and turns the chair around to look me in the eyes, "Don't you freaking lie to my face!" I stare back with an equally intense stare, "The Justice League killed him, and you act like you don't even know! What kind of sick person are you!" He snapped at me with rage.

His fingers are digging into the armrest of the chair. He's gripping it so hard, its making a dent. A dent in pure, solid metal.

I open my mouth to say something, anything. But nothing comes out. I look away ashamed.

"Hm… nothing to say, huh?" Such hostility reeks off of him.

By the time I look back up, Nightwing left his chair and jumped at me to attack. He brought his staff above his head and attacked me with full strength of escrima bolts. I place my wrists up to protect my face and his escrima staffs collide with my bracelets.

Now its just a fight of strength. I know I'm stronger than he, but the more I put up a challenge, the more he'll fight back.

"You don't know what your doing!" I let him have the advantage, I put less pressure on the escrima sticks.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing!" He grinds his teeth together, the only thing separation our faces from touching is the weapon trying to kill me, "I know in reality, I wouldn't win this fight!" He puts more pressure on me, forcing me with his strenght to put me in my place, "You don't want to fight back only because you know that his death was your fault!" He places more energy into the escrima bolts and it flashes. I swiftly bring one of my arms up across my eyes to keep the bright light from damaging my eyes.

His words only put more fiery hatred towards him, and even myself. I threw with this... this...shit. "Enough!" I throw him back making him fly into the computer. I slowly walk closer, with each step, I feel as though I'm pour my heart out to him.

"Look me in the eyes, gaze into my soul, tell me you see an exact mirror image of you reflecting back! Don't tell me that I don't care. Don't remind me that I did this!" I emphasized on the last three words, making sure he understood me clearly.

I was on the brink of breaking down. I couldn't even hold my own confident posture anymore. My bottom lip started quivering and the lump in my throat was choking me.

I grab him by the neck and raise him above my head like a trophy. The pain in my chest is so intense, with each passing second, I squeeze him tighter. He grabs me by the wrist, it won't have any effect on what I'm about to do to him.

"Go a-ahead…" I'm surprised he's able to choke out a few words. "Ki-ill me… it'll just p-prove my point-t…"

I'm better than this. My sister and he would have died a second time before they let me do this to anyone.

I drop him and he falls to the ground on his knees. I watch him with regret while he writhes on the floor for a second. He coughs and chokes, grabbing his neck.

"Maybe Superman was right. I should have just left you be. You're not even worth my time." My face twists and I give him a nasty look before I turn my back to him and start to walk away.

Between coughing, Nightwing says, "Don't worry… Wonder Woman…" He spits my mortal name out like it was poison, "you'll be back, and I'll be waiting for you…"

I continue walking towards the Javelin not being able to take one last look at the Batcave. I probably won't ever see it again…

* * *

When I arrive back at the Watch Tower, I came home to a surprise.

Something came rushing towards me, something red. It kicked up dust everywhere and I instinctively closed my eyes. When I rubbed them and looked, it was the Flash. Wally, dressed in his full suit and all.

* * *

**Hi guys! This is probably one of the last times I'll be updating everyday or every other day. I've probably said this like, three times already, but I'll say it again. I wrote this story before it got a account. I was still in the process of writing it, so its quite obvious I'm not done yet. I haven't been able to write anything else recently, so you'll have to bare with me while I think of ideas. But if you guys do have any ideas, I'll be open to all of them!**

**Oh, and I've been thinking about writing another story about a character from our dimension who was able to create a dimension portal and traveled to the DC Comics universe. How does that sound?**

**BAY, thanks everyone for reading my story and taking the time to write a review! **

**Special thanks to 'Invader Abigail' for helping me through and talking to me! Please, if you would, read her awesome 'Flash' stories!**


	7. Invasion Of Privacy

**_Author's_**_** Note**__:_ I know, I know, I said yesterday that I would probably not be updating for a while and I probably made you cry... (LOL, I hope I made you cry! Muwahahahahaha!) But, LOL, I LIED. Jk, jk, this is the newest chapter on my first and only story, 'My Sun and Stars'. I hope you enjoy!

On a different note, like I said before, any comments and reviews on my story/chapters are very much welcome! I hope to hear good and constructive feedback/criticism from all of yall out there!

* * *

"Wondy! You're back just in time! I was hoping you would challenge me to a round in the simulator? I was looking forward to it!"

I guess it took me a moment for it to sink it. I think its been at least three weeks since Wally could even spare a glance at his uniform.

"Oh, well…" I rub the back of my neck, the information just fully hasn't sunken in yet. "I guess… Did I miss something?" Flash gave me this confused look. There was some awkward silence before GL appeared next to me. "Wonder Woman," He said with an obvious amount of worry flowing from his words, "I'm glad you came back right away!" He put his arm around me and started to lift me off the ground directing me the total opposite direction of Flash. There was some, unnatural urgency in his voice.

"Is everything ok GL? You're voice level is a little "out of tuned" and your," I paused trying not to physically gesture to his hand grabbing my upper arm, "overly friendly "'gesture' is unnatural." I ground myself before he can take me any further into the air.

GL had a twitchy, irritated smile. He leaned in a little closer, keeping a good eye on Wally, "Diana, please, for once, just 'go with it'."

I had no way of getting out.

"Well, are we up for a challenge or no?" Wally was getting impatient. Crossed arms, foot taping. "I glance back at GL, he's give me the same impatient look that Wally's giving me. Just slightly more threatening...

"Oh, well, umm..." I positively couldn't answer either of them, "Wally? I know I always love a good match, but I'll challenge you later." I tried to make my most sincere face.

Wally's scowl quickly turned into a smirk. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you around." A devilish smirk flashed across his face before he sped off.

GL grabbed my shoulder, "Come on, that never means anything good."

He flies off and I quickly follow him looking behind me just to see if Flash was following.

* * *

"Can you explain yourself?" I give the back of his head an intense glare. "I was gone for less than an hour and Flash is running around, in his full propaganda. It would seem as though I've been gone for over a year!"

Oh, how I wish it's been a year. In my young life, with all of eternity to live, one year, in this present moment, is enough to heal the deeps wounds that will probably scar me for .

GL doesn't say anything while we fly down the hall. "GL, don't ignore me." My patient is running thin, which seems very common lately. "I need to know what's happening in order to help."

He leads me down to the Hall of Justice's League Room. It's the room where no one but the main members of the Justice League is allowed in. We haven't yet recruited most of the applicants that we chosen for the League's expansion. The thought of the process stung me in the heart, Batman was supposed to recruit the vigilantes and heros from all around the world.

GL sealed us in the room. No sound can penetrate the walls or no metahuman can hear into this room, its certified by Superman.

"GL, what is the meaning of this!?" I look around to see the whole League at attention to me.

He stepped away from the control panel and faced me, "Diana, we were hoping you could tell us what you did," It felt like he was pointing an accusing finger at me, "or saw."

It took a moment for it to sink in, "Are you indicting me of doing something to Flash?"

Honestly, I was more hurt than felt that I was being accused of something.

Superman was sitting in the head chair the entire time, "Diana, we're not indicting or blaming or acussing you of anything, we just want to know the truth. Besides, J'onn doesn't want to rummage through your mind. We all have our secrets, Diana."

I was tempted to pull out my sword, but these are my teammates. "I left over an hour ago to approach Nightwing about the disappearance of Batman and Hawkgirl. He took it personally, towards me. The League has nothing to worry about." My voice was monotone and clear, no expression detected.

"But as for Flash, something did happen earlier this morning. I was visiting him on my usual basis and then he started doing something extremely dangerous. He started vibrating his molecules so fast, that the Speed Force was starting to open."

I could hear GL hold his breath. He hasn't taken a step away from the control panel. J'onn was obviously shocked, which was unusual. Superman, he was just bemused.

"Why didn't you address this situation immediately? He could have torn the whole Watch Tower down in less than a fraction of a second!" he sounded angry, but I think he was just worried about our wellbeing.

Superman has been my guardian for the past few months now, hearing him 'scold' me wakes me up from the dream that submerges me.

"I'm sorry, Superman. But if I have permission, I would like to address the matter now." I pull myself together, I have to, for my sister who would understand this situation far better than I ever will.

His facial expressing hasn't changed, I don't blame him, "As soon as I arrived, Flash started to open the Speed Force, I stopped him. There isn't much to this discussion, but I have a feeling that there's a lot more to it than meets the eye."

* * *

As I walk down toward the landing dock, for a second time today, I think about what was spoken during the 'meeting'. I know I'm missing something, I just don't know what. I then remember that Batman has a personal computer in his headquarters located in the east wing.

I couldn't help but frown at my nasty idea to invade on my former teammate's privacy...

* * *

I stop, turn around and walk back towards Batman's personal headquarters in the Watch Tower. I know I won't have access, no one does.

I stop at the door and touch my earpiece, "Contact the Batcave." I wait a few moments while my earpiece is beeping. I try to manually hack the security, but its no use. Batman's security wall is too advanced.

Then I hear a much too familiar voice coming through the earpiece, "What, you again? What do you want?"

Just to keep my hands busy, I tamper with the security a little more, noting the type of fire wall he used. "I need access to Batman's file."

Brief silence, "Batman's file?" I can hear the enmity in his voice, "Do you think I'm really that naïve? You don't even know who he is under that cowl."

I can't ask for too much. I already antagonized the man, "Fine, just give me some sort of print, password."

"tsk…" then he cuts me off.

Fine. But I've gotten this far, I'm not stopping. I bring my right foot behind me, shift my weight, and swing my hips around bringing my foot to direct contact with the security console. It flies off the wall and tumbles to the ground. I checked for any alarms that might go off, but luckily I was able to disable them.

Honestly speaking, if I was able to tear through his door, I truly believe he wasn't as great as a detective as the world thought of him to be.

To my dismay and luck, I tear through the tripled insulated titanium alloy door.

I doubt that will all the noise I've made, one of the Leaguers will soon arrive to HIS headquarters.

I walk through, it looked like a lab. There were several bats in contamination cages stacked against the wall.

_'What were you doing in here Batman?'_

I focus my attention towards the main computer in the room, a similar version of the supercomputer in the Batcave.

The security on the computer is so advanced, there would be no way in, and surely for any hackers, there would be no way out.

The thought of me getting stuck in Batman's security wall in the supercomputer is something I don't want to experience.

I take a special hard drive and look around the back of the supercomputer to find the one jack that fits this complex hard drive.

Since this computer is different from the one I was taught to use in the Batcave, it takes me a little longer to find the jack. When I do, I plug it in, since there is only one drice in the world that would fit this jack, and it cannot be duplicated with any machine. This drive will take the last opened file on the supercomputer.

I quickly shut down everything in the room and place the crunched door back in the door frame as best as I could. At least his headquarters in the Watch Tower are on the base floor, no one really comes down here unless the power goes out or laundry needs to be done.

I cross my fingers behind my back while grasping the hard drive securely hoping that no one detects anything...

* * *

Ok, well, I seriously think that was like, THE longest chapter I've made. And honestly speaking, I'm very proud of it!

Please tell me what you think of the story so far! I've gotten a few comments saying that you guys aren't really fond of first person, well, I'm so sorry about that! I'm still not very good at third person writing, so I would need a few tips on how to write from that perspective...

Thanks everyone for reviewing and commenting on my updated chapters and story! I really enjoy reading all the different comments posted!

To end on a different note, like I said before, I seriously want to write a story about a character who is from this world and somehow was able to create a dimension portal and jump into the DC Comics world. He/she meets up with all the hero's and knows all their alter-egos.

So, if you think that's interesting, please, by all means, tell me! I would like to know your opinion on that! Thanks so much~!

I know you guys are probably like, holy frick! This is like the longest 'end of the story author's note' ever! I'm so sorry about that, BTW. Please, bare with me.

Thanks so much for all your comments and thank you for taking time out of your life to read my (somewhatdreadful) story! I hope you guys continue reading and reviewing!

BTW, This is for sure the last time I update this everyday/every-other-day because I have to continue writing...


	8. Gone For Eternity

_**Author's Note**_: Hi, so, this is the next chapter... I'm really sorry if its getting boring, I'm trying to think of a really good story turn around to make it interesting. I think this chapter will suffice for a while. I'm currently working on '_The First Female Scarlet Runner' _so this story might drag on time. I hope you guys enjoy and please review, follow, and favorite!

Much appreciated!

* * *

I'm in no rush to find the last opened file on Batman's supercomputer in his Watch Tower headquarters. I walk slowly down the excruciation long and barren hallway to the infirmary wing.

Opening the door with handprint access, I walk inside the massive infirmary. I seat myself on the closest bed to the door, placing the hard drive in my breast plate armor.

I hook myself to the bedside monitor and it starts to read me. My vitals are not functioning and my heart is barely pumping, so much for being immortal…

Even with my Amazonian physiology, a near death experience during battle can have long term effects.

All of a sudden, my body feels heavy, I lie down and think about the last 24 hours.

Two people, my sister… and him. All I could do was repeat the same questions in my head that have been lingering, 'What happens now?'.

I rub my eyes in exhaustion, if I close my eyes now, they probably won't open again.

I miss Hawkgirl for she was the only other female member in the League. We talked 'girl talk', as she called it anyways.

Batman, he was… different. Our relationship was strictly professional, we didn't have really any conversations.

There was only one time where we had a 'spark' or as Hawkgirl called it. It was our last mission before he disappeared.

We were in space actually, stopping a minor meteor shower from hitting earth.

One hit me badly, causing half my arm to rip, the second meteor caught my waist and tore off my flesh completely. The last one caught me in the neck.

Even though I'm immortal, I am still vunerable, I still haven't completely healed yet. That's the reason why my body is slowing down.

Batman, though a mere human, is always brave and putting his life on the line for what he believes is the right thing. Especially when it comes to his teammates.

While I was free falling because I couldn't find the energy to fly, Batman, jumped out of the Batwing and in his space suit, in pursuit to save me. I was going in and out of consciousness, I didn't realize he grabbed me until I could smell the burning flesh and melting metal.

Batman was holding me in his arms and trying to defy the gravitational pull with the rockets in his suit.

There wasn't enough power to pull us both out of harm's way. In my delirium, I pressed the button on my earpiece that called the Javelin.

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up and found myself laying in the Watch Tower infirmary with Batman slouched and sleeping in an uncomfortable metal folding chair next to my bed.

According to Hawkgirl, he wouldn't let anyone in the infirmary room except himself. She said he was the one who stitched and preformed surgery on me.

The thought made me turn red in the cheeks.

Other than the light flirting here and there, we didn't really have a relationship, Batman tried to keep it very professional.

I know that there probably couldn't be anything between the two of us because of his 'tortured emotions', but a princess could dream…

Sometime between my daydreaming, I must have fallen asleep, when my crusted eyes open, the bedside monitor reads 19:21.

Seven o'clock pm? How long have I've been out?

I swing my legs over to the side of the bed and sit up quickly, my head starts to spin in protest, but I continue to pull off the monitor.

I didn't want to look at the readings for I already knew my fate, its been written in the stars.

I walk out of the infirmary heading towards the opposite wing, where Wally most likely is, waiting for me.

Silence is deafening as my thoughts wander, I watch each foot take a step not bothering to look forward.

I don't see him until he's standing right next to me. He grabs my arm, hard, I feel a bruise forming under his grasp, "Stop Diana."

His voice is firm and demanding, so unlike the Superman I have come to meet over the week or two I've been with the Justice League.

Standing there, now looking forward, I feel the urge to peel his fingers off my arm.

When he doesn't get a response from me, he continues, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Maybe it was the way he said it, maybe it was just the fact that his voice mirrored my own, whatever it was, it made me break down, right in front of Superman.

My hands started to shake and by then, Superman had released his iron grip on my arm. I didn't watch his expression for I was too busy trying to hold in the rush of emotions that swept over me.

I turned my newly tear stuck face away from Superman's, I couldn't hold it back anymore…

Even in silence, I would bet my life that Superman could hear my inaudible cry, he could probably hear the tears swelling up.

My hair falls off my shoulder and covers my face creating a veil.

I stand facing away from Superman letting the slow flow of tears escape my red puffy eyes. I stand there, for who knows how long, just letting it go.

I think it was the painful silence, with only the sound of my sobbing, that made him break. I suddenly felt a strong hand grab my wrist spinning me around and pulling me into Superman's strong embrace.

I fall onto his chest, his arms are the only thing keeping me from falling.

I rest my cheek on his shoulder, his steel hold on me almost comforting.

My sobs were for Batman and my sister, Hawkgirl.

Their names made my warm tears flow faster, I grabbed at Superman's uniform and fist it in my hands.

I can feel the muscles in his body tense as I cry harder.

I never showed vulnerability, especially to the Founder of the Justice League, the most powerful man in the world, possibly the universe.

He let me cry to my heart's content, my tears beading off of his water proof uniform.

When I had stopped my sobbing, I pushed off of his chest breaking our hold.

The tears had crusted on my face, I never bothered to wipe them.

"Diana…" His apprehensive voice made me look up into his baby blues.

I look, trying to read his expression, I see with my enhanced vision the slight gleam on his eyes, I wasn't the only one to shed a tear.

He notices my need for space and holds my shoulders at arms length. "Diana, they're gone… They won't ever come back."

I look down at my feet, his voice is shaking.

I let his words sink in, _never_… That's a long time for someone who lives for eternity.

His hold on my shoulders loosen and he moves his hands to my cheeks to hold my face. He takes a step closer to me, but I take a step back grasping his strong yet gentle hands in my own. I pull them off my face and return them to his sides.

He opens his mouth to say something and takes a smaller step towards me, I cut him off by turning the other directing. I guess I'll never know what he was going to say…

I just can't face him now, after all he's done to me since Batman and Hawkgirl disappeared, I can still hold hatred towards him.

He stands there for a few moments before taking a step to my left, disturbing the air around us by him taking flight.

I take a quivering breath to calm myself.

Continuing to walk down the hallway, I feel too emotionally drained to fly. I think about my quiet exchange with Superman… He not going to live forever, he's not going to live eternity with regrets, he's not going to live with the choices he's made in his infinite life time. He could never understand because he's not immortal.

Picking up my steady pace, I feel the need to be next to Wally. Right now, he's the only one who seems to be able to comfort me…

Reaching his room, I use print ID on the hand scanner to open the door. I loose my strong posture when I hear the door slide shut behind me. I see Wally on his bedroom monitor, he's working on some kind of Star Labs project.

He doesn't turn his attention away from the monitor as I enter the room and drop myself on his bed.

He logs off of his monitor and the screen turns black. His cowl is pulled back and his mess of red hair flows freely.

He turns around and sits up from his desk chair, "Diana… Good to see you back from your little excursion." The tone in his voice is not a tone he ever uses with me, "I'm glad you came to see me." He was bordering too close to flirtation.

He walks over to the bed shrugs off his uniform from his shoulders, it drapes down at his waist revealing his slim, but physically powerful figure.

I could never see Flash as anything more than a brother. It didn't seem right… Something was wrong, between his mental state changing so quickly in the hour I was gone and his attitude towards me. There's more than meets the eyes…

"Wally, what are you doing…?" He was sitting on the bed and looking down at me with desire.

The look scared the me senseless. I shot up quickly, eye as round as saucers, still not able to comprehend the look on his face.

He slid a hand around my waist and pulled me closer, I froze. As he leaned closer to me, I leaned away and brought my hand in contact with his jaw. Stunned, Wally rubbed his face and looked at me with an expression of shock. I slapped him, I couldn't slap him hard because I would have broke half the bones in his face and probably cause him brain damage.

I gave him a injured expression, before I promptly got up and left his room rushing myself out the automatic sliding doors.

I ran over to the main deck where the biggest monitor is located at the core of the Watch Tower. Flying myself to the top level of the Core, I hastily punch in the coordinates of my condominium in Paris.

Walking over to platform 1, I see Superman flying towards me before a flash of light takes me away.

I see another flash of light and I'm in my two bedroom apartment in Paris. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair stepping away from the microscopic dot on the floor indicating where the transporter rays hit. Its been a long day, my body feels heavy and my eyes are sore.

I pull my tiara off my hair letting my black hair flow freely along the sides of my face. I place the tiara on my bed stand and look out the sliding glass doors to my balcony. A beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower gleams with bright lights that lines the street and the faint glow of the reflection in the river.

I unlock the balcony doors and slide it open walking out to the crisp air. Leaning against the railing, I ponder…

Its been nearly a week since they have disappeared, there's been no word of their survival. Maybe they truly are gone from our lives…

I wipe the tear that feel from my eye, I've never cried this much in my life. Their death's had destroyed me. Hawkgirl's death covered my feelings for Batman's untimely death.

I leave the balcony and walk into my bedroom, laying down on the bed not bothering to change my clothing, I let my mind drift into a peaceful sleep.

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_This one time…_

_I can save her… _

_Save them all…_

_My time here is done, I've done all I can…_

_I haven't accomplished my goal but, my heirs will._

_For eternity…_

_Until time itself doesn't exist…_

_I think I'm dead, I feel cold, lifeless…_

_I hope you hear me, my sun and stars…_

My eyes open with a shock, my face is covered in cold sweat.

_That voice…_

It was a man, a voice that sounds so familiar, but yet so alien to me.

I wipe the seat of my eye with the back of my hand, I turn to the side to look at my alarm clock, 4:19am. At the most, I've only gotten a few hours of sleep.

I sit up slowly, I notice something's off, the sliding glass doors to my balcony. I didn't close them last night.

I pushed back the sheets off my legs and stand up, my full uniform except my tiara is still intact, that includes my boots. I stand up and walk quietly to the glass doors, I look closely at the door handles, noticing a spec of blood. I look closer at it being able to see the fading DNA.

The DNA belongs to a normal human, I let my guard down. I walk out of my bedroom to lead me to the exceptionally large living room for an apartment and see nothing.

Everything's quiet, too quiet…

I pulled my sword from the pocket dimension that exists for my weapons and uniform. I hold it in a defensive stance. Looking around the room, something seems off…

I walk around the corner to the dining room.

I hold back a gasp.

* * *

Ok, so thanks guys for reading, like I said, I really hope that this isn't getting too boring. If you have any story suggestions, then please, comment them in the reviews.

Also if anything doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible so its no longer confusing.

BTW, this hasn't been beta-ed or watevas...

_**DISCLAIMER, I DON'T MAKE PROFIT ON ANY OF MY STORIES, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC COMICS AND WARNER BROS. **_


	9. Friends, Teamates, Luvrs, N Other Things

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! I hope that you guys are enjoying your time on . lol anyways, here's the newest update on my first story, '_My Sun and Stars_'.

I've been getting some really nice review on this story, so it persuaded me to write more especially for this one! The more reviews I get, I'll update sooner (I'd hate to be those kind of people who ask for a certain amount of review before they update, so I'm just asking for reviews. I will always update even if I don't get any reviews!)!

I'm proud to say that this chapter will be dedicated to '_Mortal Knight_' for always reviewing and reading my BMWW stories! Thank you so much _'Mortal Knight'_! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did my ONESHOT and previous chapters!

ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

**_FRIENDS, TEAMMATES, LOVERS, AND OTHER THINGS_**

* * *

There, lying on my dinning room table, Hawkgirl.

Paler than snow, I drop my sword to the ground, my hands cover my mouth to hold back the bloody scream.

I rush towards my beloved sister whom I've only known for almost three weeks. I rest my hand on her cold shoulder, there doesn't seem to be any life emitting from her.

Not bothering to stop the waterfall of tears, my trembling hand checks for a pulse. So faint, but there.

A wave of relief washes over me, I take deep breaths for the room seems to be lacking oxygen at the moment.

I hold Hawkgirl's hand tightly, the surge of mashed emotions finally settling. After an entire week of no communication, how can she show up on my dinning table without my knowledge. As far as I'm concerned, no one, almost no one, can sneak up on me without my awareness.

Reality finally sinking in, I quickly get up and carefully pull Hawkgirl into my arms being careful not to bend or step on her wings.

I rush to my bedroom and stand where the transporter will take both of us away.

I shift Hawkgirl's weight in my arms and press the button on my intercom earpiece, "J'onn, teleport us to the Watch Tower, I have Hawkgirl."

I heard him suck in a small breath, "Teleporting in 3,2,1…"

As the bright flash of light takes us away, I hold her closer to me.

The next time I blink, I see GL ready to grab Hawkgirl from my arms.

"Here, I'll take her."

Its quite evident that he's been struck with worry and fear. One of the best Green Lanterns in the universe can't perform during 'work' because he fell head over heels with a fellow Leaguer.

Why does that sound so familiar…

Quickly flying away, I see Hawkgirl's wings trailing behind them.

I step off of the platform, my stress and weariness hanging itself over my face like a mask.

I slowly walk away from the Core, making my way to the Watch Tower's sleeping quarters.

"Diana, wait…" his voice was strained, I could tell he speculated whether he wanted to approach me, he spoke hesitantly.

I stopped. Maybe it wasn't the best choice, but there was something that made me stand still.

I didn't dare turn around though, I didn't want to show weakness. I will not let a man _ever_ see me like how I showed myself to him earlier.

"Diana, I wasn't joking when I said you needed to stop."

The air around me was unbalanced, I heard his silent feet hit the ground directly behind.

"You need to move on," he paused, sighing heavily, "_We_ need to move on." He whispered his confession knowing that I could hear him.

I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

To confess that his words are true would hurt. I _don't_ want them to be true. I want Batman to phase in from the teleporter after the beam of light strikes and walk up to me telling me he's back and he's ok.

I let a few seconds pass, just incase the unlikely scenario of my dreams came true.

Silence hung like a sword above my head, it would fall if a single word was spoken.

"Superman…" I croaked out, my voice was getting caught in my throat. I didn't know how to start.

"Clark, call me Clark." Even in my mental downfall, I could still understand that he just told me his most guarded secret.

"Clark," his name rolled over my tongue smoothly. "I can't… I can't move on…" my head dropped and my hands clenched into fists.

I don't know how to handle such extreme measures of loss. I haven't experienced such forms of bereavement in my short immortal life.

Being a warrior should help remind me how I should handle myself, but it actually makes it worse.

My heart throbs for Batman, I have disgraced my name as Princess Of Themyscira,

I _had _loved a man…

My throat burns, the tears are threatening to spill over, again…

'_Clark_', does not take the silence well for he doesn't know how to handle the ongoing situation.

For an extended period of time, the silent war raging inside of me continues with the fury of Ares. Though, nothing is going to be able to stop it, peace is implausible.

Clark's sudden movements surprises me, he snatches my wrist and takes a step closer. He slides his other hand around me and moves it to the small of my back pulling me up against his powerful body. He leans forward with closed eyes and lays his seeking lips against my own.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was because it was a way to deal with the raging fire of loss, maybe it was my naiveties and blindness, whatever it was, it pushed me to kiss him back.

I had wide eyes, the romantic gesture from a man is something I haven't experienced either…

His eyes were shut tightly, his face showed apprehension, I realized that he wasn't sure how I was going to react.

I don't know how to react, myself.

He pulled me closer, moving his mouth on my unresponsive ones. His hold on my were like steel bands.

I started to loose myself, I melted into his embrace, into his lips…

I moved mine with the shape of his, I close my eyes, seeing his anxiety evaporating.

Our kiss deepens, he moves his hand to the back of my neck caressing it gently. He bites my lower lip, I open my mouth in response, I wasn't sure what he wanted, but he slipped his tongue in. The sudden movement in my mouth startled me.

I moved my tongue with his, everything at the moment, we were in sync with each other that nothing else mattered…

His hand moved to my bottom, and back up, moving his hand along the side of my waist.

My hands were strung around his neck, holding him close. At the moment, he feels like my lifeline, the only think keeping me from fall off the cliff of depression. He's keeping me sane…

I move my hands to his face, I hold him close, feeling every inch of his striking features.

He pulls back from me, I take a deep breath, the air was stolen from my mouth. I lean my forehead in and so does he, as we lean in on each other, our heads touch. I look up into his eyes, he was looking back at me with an unbelievable amount of passion and yearning.

He smiles, his flattering features knocks whatever breath I had left out of me.

He bends down slightly and scoops me off my feet, I let out a slight gasp of surprise.

I lay in his arms, while he takes flight down towards the sleeping quarters.

Clark flies through the doors of his room and places me on his bed.

The worry on my face still lingers, I feel it.

He frowns slightly, seeing my expression, but leans down and on top of me slowly. He stares directly into my eyes, searching, looking from something, before lowering his head and sweeping me into another long and fiery kiss.

His hands start to migrate into places I've never been touched before. The sensation was powerful.

He moved his hands to my breasts, holding and massaging them firmly. I let out a yelp when he grabbed them. The feeling came across very romantic. Everything was on fire, everything about it was romantic.

After touching my breasts sufficed him, he moved to eradicate my belt from my uniform.

At that moment, I froze, it then hit me that I'm not making the correct decision.

Hawkgirl's still in the infirmary fighting for her life, while GL is doing everything in his mortal power to keep her alive. Batman may very well still be out there, wait for us to help, or knowing him, trying to get out of the situation he got himself and Hawkgirl into, whatever it maybe.

Besides, didn't I love the Batman?

"Clark, stop." I reached in between us and took hold of his hand. I brought it up to my face and held it there securely. "How can we do this when the rest of our team is fraught." I gave a concerned look, but it wasn't for him.

"You might be able to, but I'm not. I am not ready for it…" I released his hand and slid away, getting off the bed.

I'm not ready to be in a deep relationship, not with everything that is going on. I have enough things to worry about, I'm not even sure that I could love Clark. He's just too much of a friend to think of him as anything more.

I watch as Clark quickly get up off the bed from his awkward position that he was a moment ago, and floats over slowly not breaking eye contact.

I try to read his expression, but they're empty, devoid of any feelings.

I couldn't help but feel the guilt for his blunt expression.

I'm the one who breaks eye contact by looking down and away.

As he halts to a stop in front of me, still hovering a few inches off the ground, he stares me down.

He stares at me so intensely, I think that I can feel his heat vision burning a hole through my eyes.

"Diana…" I could hear the pain and hurt in his voice, but the gentleness still lingers. "I understand, take the time you need to heal, we'll talk about this later for our team needs us at the moment."

He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

I am glad he understands, but I truly don't believe that he can relate.

I can't bring myself to smile back, for the intensity of the moment won't diminish.

* * *

I nod my head once, and turn to walk out of his headquarters.

My heels click on the floor as I walk slowly down the hall towards the infirmary wing.

Superman's solid footsteps echo behind me, in the same rhythm of mine.

My lips form a straight line, the tension that I though left when I walked out of Clark's room still remains. Maybe it's just his presence.

I speed my pace and my footsteps are out of rhythm. A few moments later, I hear nothing from behind me, I briefly look behind checking to see if Clark was still following.

When I look back, he raises an eyebrow, his feet aren't touching the ground but maintaining his speed.

It would have been nice for him to leave, for my mind would finally rest.

As we approach the infirmary's doors, I stop and turn to face Clark, "Listen, I would like for there not to be any tension between us for we need to hold the team together. We are the remaining members of the three Founders, we now hold burden of the entirety of the League. It was hard enough with three, its going to be even harder with just us two. As I pray to Hera for assistance, we need to perform our best. Without us, no longer will there be a Justice League. Do you understand?" I am unyielding with my demand, I will not budge for a man.

I hold my ground sternly, waiting a response from Clark.

When he doesn't answer but continues to stare a hole through me, one of his impassive glares, I narrow my eyes in warning.

As the mortals would call it, 'a stare down'.

I cross my arms to show my dominance and unwillingness to budge. His hovering posture and crossed arms don't move either.

I am an Amazon, Princess Diana of Themyscira, I will not be moved by any man, mortal, woman, god, or heaven and earth itself.

A good minute later, he sighs and uncrosses his arms letting them fall to his sides, he dips his head slightly closing his eyes for a moment, he lands on his feet from his hovering stance.

"Ok, but we will resolve _this issue_ latter." He sounds frustrated from our soundless quarrel.

I try not to bask in my pride, holding back a gleeful smirk for I have conquered Superman.

I turn and place my palm on the scanner, a few seconds latter, the reinforced steel doors hiss open.

I walk in briskly to the end of the lined beds to where Hawkgirl is laying and GL sits quietly awaiting her return.

As I don't bother to check if Clark is following, I rush up to GL, "Is she doing alright?" the obvious concern deluging my voice.

As I stand at the foot of her bed, I look at her, I watch her breath. Her face is peaceful.

"Yes, she'll be fine in a few days. She hasn't waken up yet, though." His voice comes out very hallow, I turn towards him to see him fidget with his Green Lantern Corps ring.

As he sits sullenly looking down at his glowing ring, I watch him slowly pull it off.

I watch as his green suit dissipates into his ring and all that's left on him is a dark tan jumpsuit. It looks as though its from the military? On his left breast, a name is in scripted, '_Jordan_'.

He rubs the most powerful weapon in the world between his fingers. He grabs Hawkgirl's hand and holds it tightly in his. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses them gently, he starts to shake and his face changes dramatically, he doesn't hold back the gushing tears as he whimpers softly into her soft skin.

I look away to give the privacy that I believe they deserve. When I think he's going to drown in his own body fluid, I walk around the bed and to his side laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, you said it yourself." I pull the corners of my lips into a forced smile. I'm glad he wasn't looking at me.

GL rests Hawkgirl's hand down on the bed, he had her clutch the ring in her sleep. He starts to stroke her wings gently, while wiping away his tear stained face.

I take a deep breath to gather myself.

"Let's talk," I walk over to the storage closet in the room and pull out another uncomfortable metal folding chair and set it down next to his, but facing towards him.

He steals a quick glance at me, its wary, tired, stressed, and depressed.

"Listen to me," it seems that I'm wearing out the meaning of that phrase.

"GL, you couldn't have done anything more to help her. Now you have to wait, wait for her return, she'll be absolutely and utterly content to see that you weren't crying over her. She's not the woman that you pity."

How that statement is so true. A diminutive grin creeps onto my face.

When GL doesn't respond, I frown, then playfully punch him in the shoulder, "Hey, cheer up! Its not the end of the world! How many times do I have to tell you she's fine!" I tease him and I see a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

As I settle back into my seat, he seems more relaxed.

"Thank you for everything, Diana." He doesn't take his eyes off of Hawkgirl's face, but I see that genuine smirk play on his lips. I know instantly that it's for me.

I take his thanks as a hint to end the conversation, I don't want to push him either.

As I stand to leave, I pat his shoulder once, "Take care, Green."

I fly out silently without another word.

* * *

**Ok, so this story isn't beta-ed. I'm still new and don't completely understand the beta process, but if someone would like to spend the time to explain, then I'd probably consider it! **

**Please leave a review for I always enjoy reading any kind!**

**Also follow and favorite!**

**So that would conclude for this chapter, until next time!**


	10. Wide Awake

**_Author's Note:_**

Ok everybody, I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY that you guys had to deal with the last chapter. I didn't really realized that BMWW fans would take it that bad... If I knew any better, I wouldn't even have given the idea a second thought. But don't worry, everything will be explained!

Oh, and, I prefer to have Hal Jordan vs John Stewart in my Justice League fanfics because I just like him better. So sorry for the confusement... So yes, it is Hal Jordan.

So I've been thinking about how this story will continue and I've got a pretty good idea. This chapter will be the start of a lot of problems to come! I hope you guys will keeping reading! (it gets exciting! lol)

Once again, I love you guys and if I knew you wouldn't like it I wouldn't have put it!

DISCLAIMER: I HATE WRITING THESE SO YOU GET THE POINT.

* * *

Wide Awake

* * *

As I silently fly down the north wing's hall, the familiar pain in my abdomen makes me fall from the air. I grab my stomach and my body falls to the hard floor as I feel my skin scrape against the metal.

Cold sweat builds on my face, the pain is spreading its stabbing knives all around my withering self. My breathing is short and rigid. I feel myself going in and out of consciousness, my first instinct is to call for someone.

"_Batman… Batman…_"

In my delirium, I didn't realize I was calling out for him until the words slipped out of my dry lips.

My body curls into a ball and all I feel is the tremendous pain.

"Batman!" My effort to yell comes out to be barely a whisper.

I see my eyes roll up and the world goes black once again.

That uninviting feel of cold, dark, and blackness takes over.

Am I dead?

I must be, but I'm not in hell for the freezing temperature is not the place for Hades.

I reach out to look at my hand, I can't see anything, just the pitch black.

Living the rest of my afterlife in the dark won't be too bad, I guess. For I will have a lot of time to reflect on my short immortal life.

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_This one time…_

_I can save her… _

_Save them all…_

_My time here is done, I've done all I can…_

_I haven't accomplished my goal but, my heirs will._

_For eternity…_

_Until time itself doesn't exist…_

_I think I'm dead, I feel cold, lifeless…_

_I hope you hear me, my sun and stars…_

Those words keep repeating itself over, and over, and over again. The first person that always comes to mind when these never ending sentences repeat is Batman.

Would he care for me this much to say something so different from his actions towards me actually are?

Batman, I pray to Hera and the gods to bring him back to the Watch Tower where the rest of the League are probably mourning. They have lost another leader, my, how this world's protectors are disappearing.

Yet my hopes are still high for I haven't come across any signs of Batman in this desolate, black, wasteland of frost and death. But then again I haven't seen anything, time doesn't even seem to go by, only my thoughts.

It seems that the only thing that comes to mind is the black caped crusader that stole my heart from the moment I met him.

He swung in from the rooftops of his city, Gotham, and took my forever beating heart and ran away with it. I know he's still has it for I think I can hear it beating.

Of course it's nonsense, there isn't a sound that has escaped my thoughts. I have tried to speak, but the efforts are in vain for all I hear is myself talk.

I don't know how much time has gone by, I don't even think I know what time feels like anymore.

In the midst of the drowning darkness, I _feel _something. Its warm, so alluring. I want to dive into the sensation for death brings nothing, not even comfort.

I urge myself to fall into the alien feeling, engulf myself into its tender embrace.

I feel comfort, the warm feeling developing into the touch of a hand.

Then suddenly, the black slits just a crack, but enough for me to know what it is, _light_.

I don't know how long it's been, but I know for certain that it has been a long, long time since I've seen or even felt anything in my afterlife.

I want that feeling of _being alive _again so I force my mind to move towards the unfamiliar feeling of life.

I jump up, the jolt of physical feelings sends a shiver down my spine.

I'm sitting up right, my lips are chapped, my skin is dry, my throat is sore, and I just feel terrible at the moment.

When all the negative bodily sensations subside, the feel of my emotions sweep over me. Where ever I was for the past – I'm really not sure – minutes, hours, days, how ever long it was, those feelings that didn't exist came swirling from all directions.

The pounding in my head and the screaming muscles was too much for an upright position, I slowly lower myself back into the horizontal position on the bed.

I let all the sights, the feels – both mental and physical – sweep over me because its all so welcoming.

As my mind sluggishly starts to comprehend everything that's surrounding me, I can't seem to understand what happened.

I try to move my hands, when I do, my left hand grasps something warm, large, and strong.

My gaze travels from the metal ceiling of the infirmary to the hand holding my own.

A man, a person I have never seen before, sits by my bedside and holds my hand for dear life.

Wearing just a t-shirt and khaki pants, I can't seem to recognize the well built man.

I look down at our hands that are tangled together. I grasp his strong palm and brush the tips of my fingers along the top of it.

I turn my attention off of his soft hand to his body. He's slouched in the metal folding chair and his head is down resting on the edge of the bed. One hand is tenderly holding mine while his other hand is resting on my abdomen.

His short jet black hair is messy and looks like it hasn't been washed for a while. His closed eyes tell me that he's sleeping. The side of his face was so beautiful, I want to lift it just to see his entire face. He was so handsome, I haven't ever looked at a man this way for I have been raised to despise the entire male race.

I squeeze his hand slightly, his turns his head and his closed eyes faces me. A small smile is plastered on his lips.

He equally squeezes my hand back and slowly caresses my stomach.

As his eyelids slowly flutter open, I look into his deep blue auroras. For a very brief moment, I see comfort, love, happiness, passion. Then it's replaced with an overwhelming sense of surprise.

His pupils adjust and takes in the sight of me. He whispers slowly, like saying the word would shatter it, "Diana…"

He rises to stand from his slouched position and pulls his hand away from my abdomen. He keeps the grasp on my palm however.

He reaches over and touches my cheek with his shaky hand. His fingers skim over the top of my soft skin.

I feel worried for him, the unknown man acts very differently around me. Seeing him like this sends an unfamiliar pain in my heart, one that I have never felt before. I want to see the comfort put back into his gaze.

I feel my own expression change to worry.

I open my mouth to ask who he was, I wanted to know why a man cared so deeply for me.

Even though I spread my lips, nothing that made sense came out. My sore throat didn't help either.

He moved his fingers to the tips of my lips, "No, don't say anything."

He bit his bottom lip, his eyes were glassy, he was holding back a cry.

"Diana, do you know who I am?" his voice was reeking of worry and nervousness.

I studied his face closely. The soft hue of grey that lined the bottom of his face told me that he hasn't shaved in a while either.

My answer to his question was barely audible, "No."

He set his jaw firmly in place, he breaks eye contact and looks down at our hands.

"I'm Batman, Diana. My name is Bruce Wayne and I live in Gotham City. I am a multi billionaire owning the entirety of Wayne Enterprises."

I held back a gasp. If I recalled correctly, number one rule of the Batman was to never have his teammates learn his identity for it may cause the corruption of the team. Why he thought that still remained a mystery to me.

"Batman…" my whisper was loud enough to overpower the beeping of the monitor near by.

At the moment, all my emotions washed over me like I have never experienced them before. The tears unleashed themselves and they started to roll down my face and onto his hand still cupping my cheek.

This entire time, I believed so deeply that he was gone forever, that he was never going to come back. The relief I felt at the moment was so overwhelming I couldn't hold it back. The rush of feelings, I doubted for a second that maybe he is a figure of my imagination, that I was so far gone that I'd started to see things.

But no, here he is, full of life, standing here, holding my face.

I look away from him, it's embarrassing to cry in front of a man, especially this man.

How long have I been 'gone'? Where was I this entire time? I must have been 'gone' long enough for Batman, _Bruce_, to return.

Bruce sat back down on the chair, then quickly released my hand from his grip that was beginning to cut the blood from flowing.

I bring my unusually throbbing hand to my face, I use my other hand to rub feeling back in. Why was I so sensitive? Its only Batman who was grasping my hand, but it felt like Superman stepped on it.

I can feel Bruce's hot gaze following my every movement.

The distant beeping from the health monitor was the only break in the silence.

"Diana, you were asleep for two years."

His words came out flat, too matter-of-factly. It didn't phase him at all, or so it seemed.

"Two years?" My voice was slowly gaining strength, but the shock behind it covered everything else.

"Asleep?" As I try to comprehend everything, it just seems to be too much at the moment. "Two years in coma?"

Bruce's worrisome face disappeared behind the thick wall he built around himself who knows how long ago. That mask was there and it wasn't going to come off.

"Yes, two years Diana. I returned from my capture of trespassing on Themyscira a year ago and was sent to Olympus for my mortal trial. Under my order, Hawkgirl was able to escape before capture. Even if she is female, an unwelcomed mortal isn't allowed passage."

I know that anytime a mortal is under trial from the gods themselves, it isn't going to end well.

"What was your mortal penalty?" I don't think that I'm going to like the answer that he's going to give me, but I need to know.

He sits back down with a thud taking an over exaggerated breath. Running his hands through his crazy hair, he leans back and closes his eyes reminiscing the about the bad.

"I am '_gifted_' with the power of flight, strength, and enhanced senses. I have inherited your Amazonian abilities, including your immortality."

He acted as if the news was bad, it was probably the best news I've ever heard come from his beautiful lips.

I was so excited that I tried to speak louder but it came out like a cry from hell.

I cleared my throat and whispered, "Batman, Bruce, that is not dreadful news, its-… its-… fabulous news!"

I was so happy that I thought I was going to fly out from under the sheets.

But at my words, his face seemed to contort into a grimace even more.

My celebration for good news clouded my sense of judgment. There had to be a catch, some sort of twist to the curse. For there always seems to be one.

"Diana, there's nothing to be happy about. My immortality and abilities comes with a price. My dim-witted choice to step foot on Paradise Island cost not only my life, but yours too."

His stern and forceful voice made me turn my attention to the bad news that always seems to follow the good.

Bruce reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Listen Diana, you no longer have the abilities, the Amazon physiology, that you carried before. The gods…" he paused, searching my face for a better word, "switched, our physical abilities…"

Maybe I wasn't as distraught about it as I should be. If I were completely and fully honest with myself, I would say that was still the best news I've ever heard.

I will never see the man I love die in my arms, I will get to experience the life I've always wanted, to live like I could die any moment in any day. To live my life to the fullest knowing that I will have an end.

But I'm being selfish. The pain and sometimes the guilt that comes with living forever is now the burden of the Dark Knight.

He will see everyone he cares for die around him while he stays frozen in time.

"Bruce, are you saying that I am now… mortal?"

He grips my shoulder tighter, now that I'm no longer an immortal being, there will be a nasty bruise there.

I'm starting to think that his comforting shoulder touch was meant to brace himself.

"Yes."

* * *

**Once again, if you guys have any suggestions about the story, please feel free to tell me! I am always looking for ways to improve my writing and the story! **


	11. Being Human

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys! Here's the 11th chapter to my BMWW fic! I'm glad that everyone's enjoying this story!

So recently, I've been working diligently on my other chapter story '_1st Female Scarlet Runner_' ideas for that story has been popping in my head for the past week like cray cray!

I'm a fast updater, but i feel that I've been neglecting this story for a while since I have the time to work on it.

I hope every one enjoys this new update for there isn't a lot of "action" in this one.

_**DISCLAIMER: I HATE WRITING THESE, SO YOU GET THE POINT**_

* * *

_**Being Human**_

* * *

There was a brief silence.

"Stand me up, Bruce."

"What?"

"I said, stand me up." My firm voice has to be enough since now I can no longer threaten with strength.

"No."

My anger boils. Why am I so emotionally unstable? One minute I'm balling my eyes out and the next I want to strangle the billionaire.

In an effort to conceal the rage, I grind my teeth together barely spitting out the words, "Batman, since I am no longer invulnerable, I need to learn to handle my immobility as a mortal living being."

He stares at me for a while, having an inner conflict with himself between the small argument we had.

He narrows his eyes and slides his hand on my shoulder behind my back, he uses his other hand to bring my arm over his. He stands up and bends over to slide his other arm underneath my legs to pick me up. He gently holds onto me as he pulls my body closer to his chest.

He carries my entire body weight like its nothing.

He looks into my eyes and I look back to his.

Our faces are so close, I can feel his breath on my cheek.

He looks down at my lips and he bites his own.

"Diana, are you ok?" His face is very flushed but his mask completely covers his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you don't have to carry me." I gently rest my hand on the bat symbol on his chest and push lightly on it, indicating that I would like to be put down.

The way he's carrying me makes the blood rush to my cheeks.

"If you even try to walk, you'll fall. Your body has been in coma for two years which means that you've been immobile for just as long. Your muscles cannot take the weight of your body mass."

I know he's right. Usually I'm ok when he's correct, but right now, I loathe the idea of him being right.

Batman must take my silence as confirmation of his statement and walks quickly over to the bathroom closer towards the entrance of the infirmary.

He walks in and sets me down on the floor and helps me lean up against the wall. He stands to walk out, but I grab him first, "Batman, where are you going?"

He must hear the worry in my voice for his own softened, but that rock hard expression remained.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting our uniforms. You can't walk around the Watch Tower dressed in a robe. Not anymore, we have… a few _guests_…"

He really mustn't like the guests for he says the word with much contempt.

He rises and leaves swinging the door halfway shut leaving it open a crack.

I take a deep breath trying to clear my mind from all the chaos that happened during my two year sleep and what I remember from before I slept.

One of the things I remember is Hawkgirl on the infirmary bed at the far end. She wasn't there that I saw, so she must be just fine now.

And Clark… what's gotten into him? My last memory of him was when he… I'd rather not think of it.

Wally? I hope he's ok. The kind of work we do isn't safe, anything can happen in two years.

The last time I've seen Wally was when… I don't think I want to think about that either…

The door swings open and I hear Batman's footsteps walk into the bathroom. I look up and he has retrieved his cape and cowl and my entire uniform. He has them draped across his forearms.

He places the uniforms on the tile ground and reaches for my robe's tie.

I gave him a '_what the hell do you think you're doing_' look.

I could feel the air around him turn rigid.

"Hear me now, Princess. Wally and I have changed your bare body for the past two years. We have cleaned your sheets from body waste, bathed you on multiple occasions, and moved your limbs so you wouldn't go stiff. There's not a single part of your body that I haven't seen."

That didn't sound right.

I gave him an insecure look.

"Look, Batman, I wasn't conscious and aware of my surroundings at the time, but now I am, and I don't feel obligated for you to help me with everything."

With my callous, but frankly truthful, words, he recoiled back and stood taking a step away from me.

Without giving him a second glance, I reach out for my uniform but its just a few inches out of reach. I stretch my arm as far as it could go but it was too far.

I place my hands beside me on the ground and try to lift my weight and move me over closer, but I was still too weak.

I sigh in frustration, I'm not used to being dependent on someone else.

I can feel the gaze of Batman staring a hole through me as I lean back against the wall once again.

He kicks my uniform over and it slides on top my hand.

"Thanks…" I mutter under the breath. I am a warrior, I will not stand to be reliant on someone else, male, female, or otherwise.

I can hear Batman sigh, "Let me help you, Princess."

It's a tone of voice I've never heard him speak in. His soft words compelled me to look up.

For the first time, ever, I see the walls around his heart start to crack and crumble.

Two years must have really changed him. I wished I was awake to see it.

Bruce picks me up and seats me on the covered toilet. Before he moved me I grabbed my uniform in my hands.

He pulled the knot in my robe loose and pushed it off my shoulders, I couldn't help but feel hot and red from head to toes.

I watched him move his hands gracefully pulling the robe off me and slowly slipping on my uniform. He didn't dare once look down upon my nudity but kept his eyes as far away from it as possible.

He was more mature than I thought him to be.

He finished my suit and handed me my everythingproof cuffs and lasso. I slide my hands through them and find myself surprised to see how much body mass I have loss in two years. My cuffs were hanging loose against my wrists and my uniform was sagging.

I think that Bruce saw the way I was looking at myself, his voice remained tender and almost… loving.

He reached over and lifted my chin between his fingers, "Princess… don't look at yourself like that. It's not your fault or anyone elses'. There's nothing that can be done. We'll just need to start from scratch and teach you to rebuilt your muscles the way I would need to."

Looking up to his face, the ghost of a smile touched his lips and eyes.

I bit my lip knowing it would be a long and painful process to go though, but as long as Batman was here to save me from drowning in my own mistery.

After Bruce helped me change, he changed himself back in the infirmary room leaving me to sitting on the toilet.

He was fast and came back for me shortly after, along with a wheelchair…

Now, he was helping me seat myself on it.

I would do _anything _not to be seen in this insult to my body.

We were struggling against each other, Batman didn't want to force me for he now had the upper hand.

"Princess, you need to sit in it, or there'll be no way of you getting around."

I struggled under his grip slowly moving me down into the chair on wheels.

"No Batman, I will not be humiliated like this!"

I was starting to feel light headed and weak, the sensation was something very new and alien. I don't think I really like it.

I finally gave in, seating myself into the chair. I was contempt with the idea of being pushed around.

"Diana, if you dislike it this much, I could rather just carry you." A smirk grew on his face.

I felt my face flush once again, "Well, you could help me walk. I don't need to be carried." I tried to hold the aggression, but it wouldn't stay.

He bent down holding out an arm. I reach up and snake my thin arms around his very muscular one, holding onto it for dear life.

He slowly pulled me up and I started walking slowly. He stayed by my side, being very patient, waiting until I gained full balance.

I focused every step, reminding myself with every advancement to keep balanced and put one foot in front of the other.

This is just the beginning of a long and painful _human _recovery.


	12. What A Change

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm so sorry everyone that I haven't updated this one in a little while. So I think I made this chapter a little longer than usual. I hope that you guys enjoy for I worked hard on this!

* * *

_**What A Change**_

* * *

As we make our way over to the infirmary's doors one step at a time, I concentrate on every movement like it was the most intriguing thing I'd ever seen.

Bruce was patient and slowly moved with my pace. He stayed silent as he watched me struggle.

When we reached the doors, we stopped briefly so that he could open the titanium alloy passageway so that we could pass through.

I had just enough time to look up at his face. All I could see was the guilt and stinging vengeance of pain.

I know that I will have to push my body to its limits to be in the same physical condition that I was in two years ago. I also realize that I'll never fully be a good combat fighter form here on out. I'll have to accept what I have become.

I no longer deserve the title of Champion Of The Amazons. Artemis is worthy of it far more than I am.

"Diana, let's go." There is no lingering trace of impatience in his voice.

I grip his arm tighter as I start to pick up my pace.

We walk down the infirmary wing silently, slowly striding back to the main hall of the west wing.

The silence is getting to me, there's nothing to say, or nothing I _want _to say. My mind needs answers, but my soul needs peace. The inner turmoil finally came to an end when my head dominated my heart.

"Batman, how mu-"

"Bruce, call me Bruce."

Being interrupted by him wasn't what made me question my words, but it was what he said.

"Bruce, how much has changed since my… departure…" I had no better word for it.

"Princess, in the span of an entire year, the Justice League has grown from the main seven, to at least thirty different members, and its still expanding."

Oh, so this must be the '_guests_' that Bruce despises so much. I should have known that his stubborn nature would have made a man like him headstrong from accepting any help from outside sources that he does not fully trust.

I can feel my forehead creasing in concern for my next thought.

Does the world think Wonder Woman's dead?

If not, how did they get pass that obstacle? The obstacle of there might never be a Wonder Woman anymore.

"Does the universe think I'm dead?"

I felt him stiffen under my grasp, his arm muscles tensed beneath my frail ones.

"We can discuss the circumstance later, right now, focus on your movements. You will feel drained of any energy after this short walk to the Core."

He's avoiding the topic, but why?

I am familiar with the fact that Batman always charges head on into a challenge, any challenge, physical or mental. Seeing him avoiding a simple, yet necessary for my knowledge, subject that involves my life and potentially my future, just doesn't seem like the Dark Knight that I have come to love.

But, I come to the realization that you can't make a steel wall move.

"Tell me about Hawkgirl. How is she doing?" I smile genuinely to the steel faced man whose skin is most likely thicker than the Man Of Steel.

"She's fine. Recovered after three months of rehabilitation in the infirmary and special cares wing."

He doesn't elaborate enough, I guess I'm just not asking specific questions.

"Well…? Elaborate, _how _is she doing?" I give him a nudge with my elbow into his side where the Kelvar uniform plates separate slightly.

He paused to steal a glance at me before continuing with irritation clouding his voice.

"She's _doing _just fine. Normal, loud and pushy as always."

I give my answer a quick briefing, I was about to tell him that he does exactly that and shouldn't be saying it with such disdain towards anyone else because it almost sounds like he's accusing himself. Of course unaware of it.

I decided against it knowing that our conversation would warp into an argument that I was going to loose, it'd be inevitable.

Moving on with the conversation, "Ok, fine. How's Flash doing?"

I saw his chest stop rising for a second as he walked, I'm assuming his breath hitched.

I couldn't tell if he was holding something back from me or what. But there was something going on in his head, and I imagine the moment he gets his thoughts together to answer, I won't like what I hear.

"Listen Diana, The Flash…"

He sounded like a doctor trying to tell the patient's family that their loved one died.

I tightened my grip on his arm as I looked towards the ground to avoid his gaze.

"Flash's not the same…" His voice trailed off into a distant universe, where it ended, only he knows.

His statement continues to confuse me, what could have gone atrociously wrong that something could have changed the Flash so radically, that even the mention of him brought the all mighty Batman to his knees.

Whatever the circumstance was, it made my head shatter to see The Batman so tenuous, so frail. I've never seen him 'exposed' like this before.

As we reach the end of the infirmary wing and make our way to the Core, the Watch Tower is filled with buzzing activity like the Daily Planet. There's at least four times as many heroes than two years ago in the Watch Tower's Core alone.

As we slowly and awkwardly walk into all the commotion, one fellow Leaguer I have never seen or met before stops, stares wide-eyed, and gapes. When he stops, so does everyone else. Everything becomes motionless with the exception of Bruce and I.

"Diana!" a feminine shout came from the top level of the core. A figure with wings flies down and lands directly four feet from me, the gust of wind caused by her landing made me stumble. I had to grip Batman's arm to avoid being blown over.

As the entire Core is still at a standstill, Hawkgirl stands in front of me, trying to swallow the mere sight of my condition.

"Diana…" her gaze becomes drowned in guilt. Her pained expression made my lower lip quiver. I took two small and careful steps, without the help of Batman, to my beloved sister. I embrace her as tightly as I possibly can.

"No, don't… Don't you dare blame yourself for this. This is no one's fault." I whisper into her ear.

She was so different now. She no longer wore her Thanagarian warrior battle suit. She covered herself with a white tanktop with black tights.

I released my tight embrace and she let go too.

"Diana, we were worried that you'd never come back to us!" Near tears, she rubbed the sides of my arms. "I still can't believe you're here…"

I gave her a wary smile, she was sincerely concerned and at the point of crying.

Hawkgirl opened her mouth to speak something, but it remained unspoken for the Core ringed with J'onn's voice, "Hawkgirl, report to East Wing immediately."

She gave me a forlorn look, "Go, duty calls." My expression remains as she gave me an apologetic smile and quickly flies away.

As the entire Core returns to its regular pace, Batman slowly moves me along.

The nagging feeling tugging at my curiosity won't go away. I need to know more about my lost time.

I lean in closer to the soundless Dark Knight, "Have you spoken your 'concern' with any Leaguers yet?"

He made something like a grunt and didn't return my gaze. "This is not the place and time, Princess."

He's not going to budge, resistance isn't going to help either.

"You still haven't told me about The Flash yet." This matter, I was concerned about. I had a right to know, it's not like I didn't want to understand Bruce's position with his newfound abilities, but that was something he felt I didn't need to know. I have slowly come accustom to his self absorbed world for he doesn't share his life with anyone. Becoming close to him, to understand his pain, his longing, is my life goal. I love the Dark Knight and I'd do anything to relieve his wounds that will forever scar him.

"Are you ok to travel in the Javelin?" monotone and unchanging with expression, he looked at me through the slits in his cowl.

"I'm fine." I need to sound confident for any hesitation, the World's Greatest Detective would pick up on it.

He moved a little faster, half carrying half walking me to the flight deck.

When our destination was reached, he set me down on a near by table. I watched his flawless movements as he made his way over to the computer system.

As he worked on the screen, I noticed something different about him. Something in him changed over the past two years I've been gone. He doesn't hold himself up as high as he did before. His posture isn't confident, his voice seems broken, even his dark black costume seems a dull gray now. The stubble on his chin and sides of his face sum up my entire theory.

He's not the same man.

"Diana, let's go." His looming shape held out an arm for me to grab. I place my hand on his forearm and pull my self down from the table. Batman braced me and slowly moved me up the ramp of the Javelin.

After five minutes of painful silence, my curiosity couldn't sit still.

"Batman, I need to know, what happened to you?" demanding with a slight edge of stubbornness will hopefully move him to speak the truth.

I look over to my left, I'm sitting in the copilot seat while his two hands are on the Javelins throttle and steering systems.

He remains unmoved by my commentary, continuing to stare a head at the bright blue sky.

"Nothing." He spat it out, growling at me.

No way am I going to take a lie for an answer. I have the right to know, I have brought this adversity upon every one and I need to fix it. It is only fair for me to understand.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to my face! After two years, nothing has changed, if anything it has gotten worse!" I feel my hands curl into fists, my long nails are digging into the flesh of my palms.

I watch his metal expression harden even more, his jaw clenches and I would bet that under his gauntlets, his knuckles are turning white.

"No, I haven't told anyone about what happened in Olympus two years ago! I don't know how to control my abilities, I smash things easily if I'm not careful, I can break necks like toothpicks and my anger boils to higher temperatures! If you're not happy with the answer I'm giving you now, you're going to have to live with it for you have no right knowing my condition!" I was taken back by his confession, I swallowed my rising anger for the surprise masked it. He truly has changed, he was not as strong as he used to be. I don't see the man I love, I see the shell of him, though deep down, somewhere behind his thick and tall wall, he is hiding.

The silence prolongs again and this time I'm in no rush to break it, I need the peace to think. When my mind settles and I start to remember his recently spoken words, I realize that I'd do anything to get the man I love back. To ring him forth from the wall he has built, I'd break it with my bare hands if I have to. I only grasp now, of the time I spent in the dark, that I love him whole heartedly, that confessing my love towards the cold and heartless Knight would leave my breathless.

It took me two years in darkness to completely and utterly understand what love for a man is, and know that I understand, I'm never letting go.

I look over towards the notorious Batman, the Caped Crusader of Gotham, the aggression that I held for him departed, it left only the sweet taste of love and acceptance.

How could I only realize now that he's _my _Sun and Stars.


	13. AN this story is on hold

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys, sorry for the delay, but this is not a real chapter. I won't be updating anytime soon for I literally have a mental roadblock on this story. I had days where I just sit down and try to write another chapter for this story... It just wasn't happening... I know this is one the most favorited story out of all of mine, but honestly... I seriously couldn't think about what I could add.

No, I'm not giving up on it or anything, its just... on hold for now.

But, if you have any suggestions about what I could add on, then please, feel free to PM or review it!

Also, I know I've stated this like MANY MANY MANY times before, but if you don't like my writing because it has a lot of mistakes and sounds like a nine year old (yes, I'm talking about you anonymous writer), then don't read... ok?

Sorry guys for the hating, but I needed to get that out there.

Again, sorry if you guys are disappointed about it.

But, they story is obviously not dead yet! Please keep checking back (in a few weeks) to see if the story has another chapter, and I assure you, it will come (probably not anytime soon)!

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
